


Isn't she Lovely?

by Jazzmcjazz



Series: Fantasy!Au [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Captured, F/M, Impact Play, King Dan!AU, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Smut, Vaginal Sex, collaring, fantasy!au, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are captured by a local King and instead of being killed are made his companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long running AU, smut in the next chapter! This one is to set up the situation! Any suggestions are welcome in the comments below.

You ran. Your chest was heaving and you could feel your lungs light on fire from the inside out. You couldn't run any faster but you had to. They were going to catch you. You sprinted with all of your might across the snow covered terrain, feeling water begin to soak into your boots. Behind you, footsteps began to grow louder. The trees around you began to thin out and before you had any time to react or run a different way you were cornered. You stood on the edge of a cliff, hundreds of feet of thin, icy air between your body and the cold jagged ground below. You wouldn't survive the jump. You looked behind you at your pursuers but before you could fully turn a pain shot through your neck and you were out cold. 

 

The ground beneath your body was cold and smooth. You woke up, dizzy with a throbbing headache. When you moved your hands to check your head, you noticed you could not move one arm without the other following suit. You were bound with a thick rope. Your warm winter jacket and layers of animal pelts and hard leathers were stripped away from your body, only a thin white tunic covering your small frame. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness around you and you found yourself in a cell. Three other people laid among you on the ground, dressed and bound in a similar fashion. Your first instinct was to scream for help, but that would be of little use. Your mouth opened in a silent scream as you took in the realization that you were trapped. Before you could move you heard clinking at the other end of the cell. The metal bars swung open, and a few men in blue tunic stood before you, swords at their hips. One stood in the front, hands behind his back calmly. He peered at the people next to you before dragging his gaze onto yours. Motioning for the guards behind him to move into your cell, you soon found hands grasping at your forearms and dragging you to stand. You felt weak, your legs fragile. A blindfold was wrapped around your face and you felt your body being dragged outside of your cell. You remained quiet and complacent, moving where they instructed you to. You assumed the other cellmates woke up, because screams of terror and "don't you fucking touch me" echoed past you.

 

You were pulled down a long hallway before being told to stand still. Doors creaked open in front of you and you were pushed into another room. At this point you realized that they had also taken your shoes, as the hard stone below you turned into soft, lush carpet. A hand reached out to your shoulder and pushed you to your knees, straitening your back. Hands grabbed at your hair and the blindfold fell to your shoulders. This room was much brighter; an ominous blue light casting itself across the ground. You were kneeling on a long silver carpet that extended to a huge set of double doors, most likely the doors you entered in minutes prior. Men and women in blue tunics surrounded you, with the guards that grabbed you right behind your back. You looked up at the man who had dragged you here. He was an older guy with greying hair and a grey beard. He looked decently muscular but carried a hint of intellect on his face. He looked down at you before grabbing the base of your head and turning you to look straight.

 

"From this point on, it might be wise of you to look forward. For your own good." the guard whispered into your ear. His breath was cool and you shuddered. You nodded and the other cell mates were placed alongside you, kicking and screaming until they were bound. Once the guards got them under control, the room fell silent. In front of you sat a large throne made of granite. Woodland animals were carved along the feet and back, and grey vines wound their way around it. Sitting on the throne was a tall slender man. He had layers of furs and embroiders tunics on, framing his body as incredibly intimidating. His hair was wild, black curls spreading out in every direction as if he were stuck by the god's thunder. His face was slender and his eyes were ever so sunken into his face. Black boots laced up to his knees and he wore black gloves. He peered over to you curiously before looking at the guards that sat behind you and your cell mates.

 

"They were all captured last night, my lord" You heard the guard say behind you. Last night? How long were you knocked out for? The man on the throne shifted and sat with his elbows on his knees and his hand in his palms, looking across the line of people. He pointed to the one next to you, a short haired woman who had probably done the majority of the screaming on your way here.

 

"I don't want her. She's too noisy." He mumbled. The guard behind her nodded and dragged her from the room, shrieks of terror following them followed by a thud and silence. He looked across the others before looking to the guard that spoke. "Tell me more about them, Brian".

 

"This one here was killing elk in the woods for sport" The guard behind you, now named Brian pointed to the first guy in line.

 

"For sport? Wasteful, wasteful...you have no respect for this land or the animals that live here, do you?" He asked, biting his nails. The man on the ground shivered.

 

"I w-was gonna use t-the meat for my family, sire!" He cried out.

 

"Oh of course, I believe you. Totally." the man on the throne said smiling. The prisoner looked up hopefully but the man on the throne's face quickly changed to disgust and he motioned for the guards to remove him as well. Screaming and fighting echoed behind you followed by a swift crack and silence. You didn't dare look behind you to see their fate. The man on the throne stood up and began walking towards the boy next to you. He peered at him but before he could make a comment the boy began to scream.

 

"I will not submit to your cruel rule!! I will not!" He spat at the man's feet and tried to get up to swing at him but the guards pulled him back down to his knees.

 

"You won't need to submit to my rule. You don't have a choice" He said and waved the third guard off. The boys screams were longer and more drawn out than the other twos, fading into the distance instead of being cut short. You looked down passively, realizing that you'd share one of their fates. The man crossed over to you and you felt him staring, boring holes into the back of your head.

 

"You've been rather quiet." He said, kneeling down in front of you. You raised your gaze ever so slightly. "Why do you not speak out like the others?"

 

"I don't really feel as if I am a position to speak out..." You said quietly. "I don't know who you are or what I am doing here, so there is no point causing a ruckus." the man laughed in the back of his throat and it sent chills up your spine.

 

"Clever girl..." He whispered so only a few people aside from yourself could hear. He looked up to Brian. "What is she doing in your possession?"

 

"Trespassing within the castle garden". Your eyes opened and a confused look splashed along your face. Castle garden? You were just adventuring in the woods among a new set of trees you hadn't seen before.

 

"I don't think I follow you." You said, looking up to Brian.

 

"Do you deny trespassing? We caught you within the garden!" He said, beginning to grow angry.

 

"No no...I mean, if you say I was trespassing I can't really disagree there, and I apologize for doing so. I meant to say that I didn't know it was a private garden..." You looked around the room you were in. "Or for that matter, that there was a castle nearby. I'm not from around here." The man in front of you raised his eyebrow, a curious smirk across his face.

 

"Well, I am King Avidan. Lord of the White Mountains. Everything around within a hundred miles is my kingdom. Small, yes. But a powerful one nonetheless."

 

"So, you are a king?" You asked. He laughed.

 

"Of sorts, yes" The king reached for your face and held your cheek in the palm of his hand. The leather was warm and you leaned into it subconsciously. He smiled and ran his thumb across your cheek before standing up. "Send her to the bath house and be sure she is tended to. Provide her a private suite and get her something besides this to wear" he tugged at your tunic. The king turned to sit back in his throne and you felt yourself being pulled back on your feet. You were ushered into a series of tunnels connecting the throne room. 

 

"Master Brian? What is going on?" You asked, frightened. "Is this the part where you kill me?"

 

"No, no. You are a lucky one. The King fancies you." He said. The tunnel opened up to a large, white room. A woman with light pink hair sat on the edge of a stone bath, pouring minerals and oils into different jars. She was dressed in all white and has freckles splashed across her face. She bowed to you and Brian and began to walk towards you.

 

"And who might this be, sir?" She asked, pointing to you. He looked to you and at that moment realized you hadn't mentioned your name.

 

"I am ____."

 

"She is to be cleaned up and sent to the phoenix suite. Be sure Suzy tends to the suite for her, Miss Holly." Brian said. Hands clasped around the rope that bound you and swiftly untied the knots. You rubbed your wrists and bowed to him, thanking him before he left. Holly turned the tap to the large tub on and poured in some clear oils. The room filled up with a soothing smell.

 

"Why hello there, ___. You sure are special, huh?" She asked, taking your hand and guiding you towards the bath. Her hands grabbed your tunic and raised it over your head, stripping you down to nothing.

 

"What does that mean?" You ask as you take in how your body looks. Bruises covered your ribs and hips, most likely from being man handled on your way here. You wince as Holly guides you into the bath.

 

"This is the king's private bath house. Only the king and his closest partners are allowed here. He must really think you're something." She began pouring bowls of water over your head and you sighed. The water was so warm and inviting, you could sit in it forever. Her hands started scrubbing at your hair, lathering it with some soap.

 

"Why would I be special, I was captured and brought here" Holly hummed and submerged a cloth into the water, pulling it out and wringing it. She began rubbing your neck and chest with a purple oil that relaxed your entire body.

 

"I couldn't tell you. It's a rare occasion though" She hummed and pushed you under the water, releasing all of the soap from your hair. You sputtered when you came back up and she continued to bathe you. When you came out, she wrapped a thick towel around you and opened a side door to the room. "This way to the Phoenix suite." You followed Holly down the halls, hoping no one would see you in your near naked state. You reached a large black door with a silver phoenix carved out of the door frame. Holly knocked twice before opening it. You followed her in and she shut the door behind you, giving you a chance to look around. The room was rather small but had high ceilings and you felt entranced. Bookshelves stretched to the ceiling and a bed sat in the middle, covered with thick white sheets.

 

"Is this the girl Master Barry came by to mention?" From the shadows, a girl with dark hair appeared. She smiled, looking you up and down. Holly nodded and the new girl crossed the room to a large closet. She rifled through it and eventually found a few shirts and dresses, laying them out on the bed. "Pick out what you want to wear for now, we will get you a full wardrobe by the end of this week."

 

"A...wardrobe?" You shedded your towel hesitantly and slid on a grey tunic. Suzy handed you a pair of black trousers and you tried them on. They were rather roomy, so you grabbed a silver sash and tied it around your waist.

 

"You need clothes if you are going to stay here, we can't have the King's guest running around naked now can we?" She teased, rubbing your towel through your hair. "My name is Suzy and I will be your maid/assistant while you're here!" You bowed to her and she finished dressing you, giving you a pair of black flats that laced up your leg. When she was done, Suzy retreated towards the door with Holly in tow. "If you need either of us, we live across the hall" She smiled before shutting your door. Silence fell upon your room and you motioned to sit on your new bed. Technically you were a prisoner here, but they are treating you far nicer than they would treat a normal prisoner. Your brain tried to wrap around why the King spared you and why he decided to keep you here and give you a nice room with nice clothes. Maybe he was just waiting for the perfect time to kill you? Maybe he was going to torture you and use your information to take down your home town? Your mind raced and you decided to set it at ease with a book. You walked to the bookshelf closest to your bed and browsed the huge collection it held. Your eyes wandered to a book titled "Myths and Mystical Wonders of Modern Magic". Pulling it from the shelf you flipped it open to a page about spells and plopped down onto your bed. Tales of incredible spells that set fire to entire forests or turned entire oceans into darkness enticed you and you felt yourself drifting off quickly. Your bed caught you and you sunk into the soft warm sheets, feeling more relaxed than you have ever felt in years.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to a knock on your door and slowly climbed out of bed. Opening the door cautiously, you were greeted with the tall man that was with you when you were removed from your cell. His hair was black and curly but quite short, and he kept his beard trimmed neatly, squaring his jawline out. He looked you up and down for a moment before nodding. 

"I trust Miss Suzy and Miss Holly took good care of you and you slept well?" He asked. You nodded and studied him more. The silver embroidery around the sleeves of his tunic seemed to come alive, looking like molten metal swirling around his arms. 

"They did indeed, I feel fantastic." You ran your fingers through your hair and smiled. 

"I don't think I have introduced myself. I am Master Barry, assistant to the King. By proxy I am now your assistant as well, and I encourage you to ask me if you ever need anything" He bowed before you and you blushed. You weren't royalty, far from it. You went to speak but your stomach growled, cutting you off. It had been at least a day since you had eaten last. 

"Now that you mention it, is there anything around here to eat?" You ask, rubbing your arm. 

"Actually, that is the main reason I disturbed you this evening. The King wishes for you to join him for a meal this evening" Barry walks over to your wardrobe and flips through the different outfits, pulling out a white dress. The sleeves were long and wing-like, and the abdomen cinched together like a corset. It was lovely in every sense of the word. He hands it to you. "You will wear this, and I will fetch you in an hour and bring you to his quarters. Is that acceptable?"

"I mean, of course. It would be nice to speak with him over a meal" You smile. Barry smiles back and bows to you. 

"If you need any help getting ready feel free to call Suzy or Holly. I shall return soon to fetch you" Barry left and you were once again alone in your room. You shedded your tunic and pulled on your dress. It fit mostly like a glove, but the corset was hard to lace on your own because you were very curvy. You resorted to looping the strings of your bodice around the doorknob and walking forward, pulling the bodice tight as you could. You tie it off in the back with a bow and move your hips around a bit to get comfortable. It had certainly been a while since you last wore a dress. You liked to dress in loose pants and baggy shirts so your body had room to breathe but you supposed that wasn't all that appropriate for a meeting with the King. Thinking about it began to make you nervous. You were treating this dinner so casually, as if it were a date. You only just remembered now that you were not here on your own free will. They treated you well, sure. But at the end of the day you were the King's prisoner. So meeting him alone for dinner started to freak you out. You couldn't say no, could you? He'd kill you in an instant. He killed those other three for merely disagreeing with him. But according to everyone else he saw something in you. The least you could do is see how he was over dinner. 

You looked in the mirror and tousled your hair, trying to get it to stay neat. Shuffling around the ebony desk in the corner, you manage to find a hairbrush. You begin to run it through your hair but after one stroke the brush flies out of your hand. For a second you thought you threw it on your own or happened to let go of it. But the brush began to float up from the ground and in front of your face. You froze, petrified and bewildered at what was in front of you. The brush began to work its way through your hair, making it silky smooth. Bottles of scented oils flew towards you and sprinkled you lightly. The smell of lavender filled the air and you began to grow curious. You grabbed the book you had been reading earlier and skimmed through it until you reached a chapter entitled "Enchanted Everyday Items". The book went on to tell you that certain sorceresses could enchant items like chairs and spoons and blankets to move and do simple commands and after a while, they would "learn" to do more commands. Chairs would move themselves under patrons, spoons would feed people and blankets could fold themselves. The items in this room seemed to be no different, and as you walked around the room to test, they'd follow you. You waved the brush and oils away after a while and looked in the mirror, noting that you looked much more appealing than you had before. After a little while of exploring drawers and cabinets within your room, you heard another knock. The door opened and Barry was there to greet you, dressed in an evening tunic; a stormy grey. 

"Are you ready, madam?" He asked. You nod and follow him out the door. The halls were lit with dim candles and you took time to notice that they were completely smooth. You've yet to see the castle from the outside, but the inside appeared to be cut from pure stone from the inside out. The halls wound and curved and you felt yourself getting dizzy from the maze. Eventually you reached a set of large ebony doors. Barry knocked on them twice and stood back. He leaned over and whispered into your ear sternly. 

"Be respectful and do not give him an attitude. Keep eye contact." You nodded and that pang of nervousness hit you yet again. Barry opened the doors and your eyes grew wide. Like your own room, the ceiling to this room was extremely high. The room was shaped much like a dome and a bed sat across the room from the door. Bookcases spiraled across the walls all leading towards a fireplace. Flames licked the inside of the grate which cast a warm glow across the room. In front of the fireplace was a tall padded armchair. Slung over the edge of it was the King. His hair, wild and curly in the throne room was now tied neatly back in a ponytail. His furs and tunics were replaced with a thin shirt and black trousers. A pair of thinly framed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and he was buried in a book. He looked up at Barry and then past him towards you. He shut his book and stood up, crossing the door and took your hand, kissing the top gently. You blushed and bowed to him and he looked over to Barry. 

"Thank you, Master Barry. You may retire for the evening." He said, waving his assistant off. 

"As you wish, sire." Barry replied. He bowed towards you and headed out the door, shutting it behind him. The King returned his gaze to you and smiled. 

"Would you like to have a seat?" He asked, guiding you towards the chairs near his fireplace. You nodded and sat down and he shifted his armchair to face yours. The King plopped down and crossed one leg over his knee, resting his cheek in his palm. 

"Miss Suzy and Miss Holly tell me that you are known as ____?" He asked curiously. You nod, remembering to sit up straight. 

"Indeed I am" you reply. The king looks at you and smirks. 

"I am surprised you speak to me with such a casual tone, miss" he said. You bit your tongue and cringed when you realized that you hadn't called him a lord or king. 

"I apologize, sire. I am not used to being in the presence of royalty." 

"Well, you might want to get used to it soon." He chuckled to himself and waved his hand in the air. "Do you drink?"

"Lightly, yes." You felt static throughout the air and from across the room two brandy glasses shot towards you both. You let out a small yelp but they never hit you. Instead, one was floating right in front of your face aimlessly. It was very soothing to look at as it twisted in the air as if it was hung by a thread. A thin stream of golden liquid flew from a bottle next to his bed and filled your glass as well as his. 

"Open your hand, love". He said, reaching out to grab his glass. You opened your palm and the glass flew towards your hand slowly. You caught it and peered at the liquid as it swirled in the glass. He took a sip and you followed suit, letting your chest warm up. You curled into your chair and smiled, you certainly hadn't had anything to drink in a while. "Now, what would you like to eat tonight?"

"I'm not very picky. Whatever you want, sire" You said. He snapped and a platter of fresh game and bread floated in between you both to snack on. You reached forward and helped yourself to a piece of roasted venison and he did the same, his hand brushing yours for a quick moment. You leaned back in your chair and ate, never tasting such succulent food in your life. Your mouth watered and you wanted to eat the entire plate, you have never been this hungry in your life. But you held back out of fear of looking desperate and stayed poised. 

"Tell me about yourself, _____. Where you are from, what you like to do." He sat back and sipped from his glass. You began to tell him about your life as a musician, touring the area playing lute and singing to anyone that would spare you a coin. You didn't have a home, and lived from inn to inn playing every evening in exchange for one night's stay and a small breakfast the next morning. You loved to sing, it was your passion. You had never found love or a place to settle down, so you went on adventures frequently. You were up in the mountains and left your lute at a local inn while you traveled, out of fear of the cold drying out the wood. You reached a mountain and traveled around gnarled, winding black trees when you heard shouting. You supposed that that's when they discovered you in the royal garden. 

"What are those trees?" You inquired. 

"Darkwillows. They bloom beautiful black leaves during the spring and it looks like you are staring into the night sky. They are gorgeous" he said, sighing. You looked him up and down, noticing that he looked a lot more relaxed and content than he did when you first met him in the throne room. 

"And what about yourself?" You asked. His face turned to one of curiosity and confusion. "Tell me about yourself. I know nothing about you." you admitted. 

"My name is Daniel Avidan and I hail from the north. I came down here and overthrew the previous king, Jon Jafari. He is banished and no longer resides here, so I have ruled for many years sin-" 

"Not about your rule. I want to hear about you." You sat on the edge of your seat and crossed your legs. "Yknow, what you like to read? Your favorite hobbies?"

"Oh..." He trailed off, looking a tinge saddened. Did you strike a wrong chord? "I read a lot about spells and alchemy. It intrigues me and I have learned a lot of sorcery my time here in the castle". 

"I noticed" you held up your almost empty glass and he flicked his finger towards it. It began to fill once again and you took another sip. 

"It's all I ever do, really. I do sing quite often but it is very lonely here. I don't really have anyone to sing with" he admitted. 

"You don't sing for Master Barry?"

"He hears me sometimes, but I never request an audience. I want people to listen to me because they want to, not because I command them to." He looked over to you and leaned back, splaying one leg over the side of the chair. "I envy you for being able to go wherever you please and perform" you look down. 

"You are more than welcome to sing to me. Or we may sing together?" You offered, looking back up and smiling. He chuckled. 

"That is definitely a possibility. But for now, I have other uses for you." He said. He waved his hand and the cup flew out of your hand. The food dissipated and you now realized there was nothing between you and Dan. You swallowed harshly. 

"U-uses?" you ask. He nods and folds his fingers in with one another.

"It gets very lonely here and I'm getting antsy without any company..." He started. You felt something invisible push your body forward off of your chair and you were startled. "...so when Master Brian brought you in, I couldn't help but think you may just be the answer."

"Wh-what?" You were startled. Dan reached down and lifted your chin up to face him.

"You're going to be my pet. I'll treat you well of course, you'll have your own room and your own free time to roam as you wish. But you are my personal pet" you gasped and he laughed, rubbing his thumb down your cheek. You tried to move but the force surrounded you and pushed you down, keeping you docile. "You can't seriously be objecting." He laughed yet again. 

"I don't want to be your slave!" You cried out and tears formed in your eyes. This is why he was keeping you here. Solely to be a slave. 

"Please tell me what you expected then, ____" he let go of your chin and rested his hands on his knees. "We took you in, bathed you, gave you one of the most prestigious suites in the castle and yet you are a prisoner. Did you think we were just going to let you go home after? And even then, what home do you seriously have to go back to? You just admitted that you drift from inn to inn. Even if we let you go you'll freeze to death before you make it out of the kingdom..." You looked down and your mind started twisting. You didn't resist when they captured you. You didn't speak out when they killed the others. Did you...did you secretly want to be here?...

"What...what does a 'pet' entail, sire?" you asked slowly, re registering the words that came out as you spoke them. 

"You'll eat with me, entertain me, go to events with me, bathe with me and sleep with me if I so wish." You froze, frightened. 

"S-sleep with you?" You muttered quietly. His expression changed to one of bewilderment. 

"You've never laid with someone before?" He asked, surprised. You shook your head. "Never had a partner?" Again you shook your head. A smile spread across his cheeks. "I really have found a prize, haven't I..." you sat silently, mulling over your options. If you don't comply, he either has his guards kill you, or he throws you into the snow naked to freeze. But was being here all that bad? Everybody has treated you so well and you've been handled like royalty aside from being tied up. Dan spread his legs slightly and patted his thigh. "Come sit, baby girl..." you felt the force lift off of your body. You could run right now if you wish. You could probably make it to the door, maybe even the hallway. But you didn't run. You felt your legs lift you up and you closed the gap between you and your new master before gently sitting yourself on his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair. "Good girl..." Your hands slowly raised to set themselves on his shoulders and you stared deep into his eyes. Everything was processing in your brain at once. You felt yourself draw closer to him and your forehead met with his. You closed your eyes and you felt Dan's hands reach the center of your back. He tugged at the corset strings and your eyes shot open, scared. "Relax, I'm only loosening them. I want you to put on something more comfortable is all..."

"May I get undressed on my own...sir?" The last part hiccuped off of your tongue unceremoniously and he laughed. He let go of you and you slid off, your feet touching the floor. You began to strip yourself down nervously, Dan's eyes raking across your body. You weren't nervous when Holly bathed you but you were now self conscious of every single cell in your body. You covered yourself up with your hands and he chuckled. 

"You're such a pure spirit. Probably never shown a man your body before." He snapped and a grey nightgown floated over to you. You hastily grabbed it from the air and threw it on. The straps were very thin and it was rather sheer, barely covering your breasts. Dan reached forward and pulled you back onto his lap. His hands cupped your ass and you stirred uncomfortably. "We aren't going to do anything serious at first. You are here for my enjoyment, yes. But it is only fair that I give you some as well..." you felt heat well up in your abdomen and closed your legs slightly. Dan moved one hand slowly inbetween him and you felt your body relaxing. You felt waves of heat push through your body, from back to front and the longer you sat on your master's lap, the longer you ached for his touch. You had never been touched before, and only touched yourself on very rare occasions. His fingers peeked underneath your nightgown and traced circles as they moved up your thigh. You fussed in his lap and a small moan escaped your mouth. His palm reached your center and cupped you, letting you react to the feeling of another's skin on your own. Your hands grabbed his shoulders and your eyes shut. Slowly, one finger began to stroke at your clit, rubbing small circles. You started to grow wetter and writhed on top of him. 

"A-ah..." You groaned out, wanting to sink down onto his hand. This felt so perfect. His finger slipped away from your clit agonizingly and poked at your entrance. You gasped and pulled away a small bit but he held you in place. 

"Trust me..." he whispered into your ear, biting the shell gently to make you docile. His finger slowly sunk into you, stretching you out slightly. Your mouth fell open and your eyes looked into his. His pupils were large and lustful and you felt so warm. Once he sunk in to the third knuckle he let your tightness adjust. You looked at him curiously, unsure of what he was going to do next. "Tell me, love. What motion does your hand do when you want someone to come to you?" Your eyes squinted out of confusion and you looked at your hand. You took your pointer finger and curled it in over and over creating a J shape, before showing him. Without warning, you felt his fingers move in the same fashion inside of you and your heat exploded. His finger kept hitting a certain spot inside of you and your eyes went wide. "Smart girl..." He continued to make a "come here" motion inside of you and your body began to shake. You felt a pressure building in your body and you desperately wanted to release it. But you didn't know how to vocalize it. Well, other than long drawn out gasps and moans. 

"F-feels..." You started. He smirked and moved inside of you faster and you cried out. "P-please!" You begged. You felt like you were standing on the edge of a cliff.

"Please, what?" He asked, moving faster. 

"Please, s-sir!" You screamed. He pushed into you farther and moved his hand faster and you felt your body explode with bliss. Your abdomen tightened and waves of what felt like water pushed through your whole body. You cried out and rested your head on his shoulder as he pumped the reaction out of you. When you stilled, he slowly withdrew his hand and wrapped his arms around you. You wanted to be held like this forever and he was your everything for this moment. You looked up at him slowly, eyes lidded, close to falling asleep. "Thank you, sir..."

"You're already learning..." He kissed your temple and picked you up, moving you to lay on his bed. The sheets were thick and luscious and you sunk right into the mattress. Dan covered you with a blanket and you felt his body press up behind yours, one arm wrapping around your waist and the other hand running through your hair. "Sleep..." he commanded. You felt yourself being pulled under the blissful waves until everything around you went dark. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longish chapter as a minor filler for some interesting stuff next chapter!!

You awoke to the sheets next to you wrinkled and cold. Tousling your hair, you peered around and noticed that Daniel was nowhere in sight. The room was calm, blue flames from small candles flicking across the room. You heard the slight clinking of china to your right and watched as a small teapot raised itself from his dresser and next to the bed. A teabag plopped into a small cup and steaming hot water began to rise up out of the pot and into the cup. The cup rose to your chest and you sat up, pulling it from the air. Your first sip was a refreshing one, and you felt the allure of mint fill your throat. You shivered at the cold air now biting at your shoulders and looked around the room for another outfit. At the base of the bed sat a folded down. It was the color of the night sky and felt soft. On top of it sat a grey card with silver lettering embossed onto the front. You flipped it open and a thin black cord fell out and clattered onto the floor next to the bed. Picking it up, you realized that it wasn't just a cord but a thin satin band with a silver ring in the middle. A collar for your dress. You continued to look at the card and read the black ink scrawled inside. 

 

_Out for the day. Please wear this today and I shall see you again this evening. Master Barry wishes to give you a tour, be respectful of him, my pet._

_Master Avidan._

You slid out of bed slowly and began to pull the nightgown you were given off of your shoulders. The frigid air hit your skin and you shivered uncontrollably, reaching out and grabbing the much thicker, satin dress. It pulled over your body nicely and laced up in a much more comfortable fashion than the white dress Master Barry had given you the evening before. You played with the collar in your hands before slowly looping it around your neck. Retiring to a mirror and basin in the corner, you glanced at yourself. Your hair draped itself behind you and the collar framed your thin neck beautifully. Daniel's hair brush slowly lifted to your head, dragging itself through your hair. His cologne, held in a black bottle spritzed your neck once and a pleasantly warm musk filled your senses. You rinsed your face and washed your hands, feeling much cleaner and happier. A knock echoed across the room and the hairbrush flew back onto the counter by the basin. You turned and the door swung open slowly. 

 

"Good Morning, madam" Master Barry fixed his stormy grey tunic and bowed to you lightly. You bowed back subconsciously. 

 

"Good Morning, Master Barry. Master Avidan left me a note saying we are to go on a tour today?" You asked, sliding on a pair of black slippers. He nodded and held the door open for you, gesturing for you. You walked out of the bedroom and out into the cold hallway. 

 

"We are going to see the kingdom today, since you have never been here. It will give you a chance to see just what we are like here" He folded his arms behind his back and intertwined his fingers together in a relaxed stance. You followed him through the winding hallways, watching as dim candles flickered along the stone walls. It seemed like an eternity, finding your way out of the halls before you saw a blinding light. Fresh air overtook your lungs and your eyes opened wide at the cold. The hallway opened up and you noticed that you were in a tunnel just then. The tunnel opened up against the side of a large section of the mountain side, and as you walked further, snow crunched underneath your feet. You shivered, regretting not wearing a coat.

 

Before you, a town jumped to life. People traveled back and forth with carts filled with dried herbs, hay and firewood. Open market stalls could be seen in the distance, each with a small fire pit inside to keep the stall owners warm. You watched as people purchased recently cooked meats and stews, warming their hands in their pockets and pulling their caps further onto their heads. Children ran back and forth, throwing snowballs at each other. 

 

"This is the Kingdom of Grump. Well, a portion of it. Everything within the city walls at least" Your mouth slowly drew open into an O shape as Barry spoke. He reached his hand out to grab yours and slowly guided you down a long set of stone steps to the town square. You were thankful he had a better grip of the ground below you, as you would have certainly tripped backwards by now without his aid. Barry lead you through the crowd until you both stopped at a Blacksmith stall. Metal was clanking together on an anvil and a tall, stocky man was flattening a steel bar into a flat sheet. He had long brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and wore a thick leather apron. 

 

"Good morning, Master Hanson!" Barry cried out over the sound of hammer meeting metal. The man looked up and wiped sweat from his face before smiling. He set his tools down and approached the counter of the stall. 

 

"And a good morning to you, Master Barry! What brings you to town today, it is far too cold for you to be sending me another notice for weapons, yes?" He asked, gesturing to the swords sitting on the rack behind him. 

 

"We are quite happy with your last delivery so that isn't necessary. I am actually here to introduce you to Miss ____." Barry gestured towards you and you bowed towards the blacksmith but he stopped you. 

 

"Not necessary, madam. I am no royalty, only a crafter of metals!" He let out a hearty laugh and re-tied his pony tail to make his hair appear neater. "My name is Arin Hanson, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My wife had spoke of you yesterday and she didn't exaggerate". You cocked your head slightly out of confusion. 

 

"Didn't exaggerate? Of what?" You asked, pulling a piece of your hair behind your ear.

 

"Oh! My apologies! I am wedded to Madam Suzy, she had arranged and charmed your room yesterday evening" Things began to click in your brain again. Ah yes, the black haired woman. "She had said that you were stunning and I hear you are the king's companion for a time, yes?" Before you could speak, Barry interrupted you. 

 

"Yes, but we shan't speak more of it, here at least. It isn't news to have spread amongst the townfolk" Barry said and Arin nodded. 

 

"My apologies, Master Barry" Arin turned towards you and bowed. "Well, Miss ____. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask!" You nodded and Barry led you around the marketplace. The two of you stopped at a stall serving freshly smoked venison and Barry bought you a kebab. You realized just how hungry you were this morning and the first bite you took melted off of the skewer. You smiled and quickly ate it up, to the amusement of Barry. 

 

"You act as if you've never eaten." He laughed as the two of you walked.

 

"I've just never had anything that good before" you teased. 

 

"Well, we certainly take care of the woods here, and all of our deer are certainly larger than anywhere in the world. It is no surprise that our venison is legendary" The snowfall began to pick up and Barry ushered you back to the tunnel you had exited from previously. You shivered and shook the snow from your shoulders. You saw the phoenix on your door and the two of you stopped in front of it. 

 

"For now you may relax, I believe the King wishes to share another meal with you this evening once he returns from his courtly duties." Barry bowed. "Do you need anything, madam?"

 

"No thank you, Master Barry. I appreciate you guiding me around today though, I didn't know the castle was built into the mountain, though. That is impressive!" You said. Barry smiled. 

 

"There is a lot more to see in the castle, but please do not adventure in the halls alone, at least not yet. It is far too vast and you will most likely be lost in the tunnels forever until you get used to your surroundings" Barry opened the door to your room and you retreated inside. "I am down the hall on the right if you need anything, miss. Do not be afraid to ask." He smiled before you nodded and shut the door. Your room was filled with the scent of lavender and you felt yourself relax. You decided to take this time and explore your quarters. 

 

You flung open the doors to your wardrobe and rifled through the huge selection of dresses and tunics until you found one you liked: a black tunic with open belled sleeves and a green sash. You traded it out for your dress and found yourself to be incredibly relaxed. You desperately wanted to have a lute under your fingers, be allowed to dance and sing and twirl around your new room with an instrument. You wished you  had Barry show you one of the inns in town, maybe there you could find another person like you. You desperately missed being amongst your people; the wayward folk spending an evening on a hay bed in exchange for some coin and music. You sighed and ruffled your hair. From behind you, a small flutter flicked across the room. 

 

You turned around and leapt backwards, clattering against the wardrobe. A bird, very small and more specifically a translucent blue landed on your bed. A thin trail of grey smoke followed it as it took off and fluttered around the room. It passed through your door like a ghost and entered the hallway. Shocked, you gathered yourself and flung open your door, chasing the ghastly bird down the hallway. Its smoke twisted in beautiful hoops and arcs and you reached out to catch it but it flew out of your grasp just too soon. The bird whirled down a spiral staircase and you ran your fingers along the stone wall, chasing it. The halls grew darker and darker and soon the only thing you could see was the bird. It cast a blinding light and with a loud crack the bird was gone and you were cast out into darkness. 

 

Your bewilderment of the bird swept over through you and a sudden feeling of cold took its place. You were alone in the dark. The smoke from the bird had knocked out all of the candles and you were now shrouded in darkness. Fear set in and you sunk to your knees. You should have listened to Barry. Why didn't you listen to Barry?

 

"Miss ___..." You heard from behind you. You shrieked and jumped forward away from the noise but you felt hands grasp under your arms and lift you. Your feet were cast up off of the ground and you began to struggle. You felt warmth surge through your chest and with a snap all of the candles in the hallway flickered to life. You looked up and your eyes met a set of dark ones. Curly dark hair cascaded over your face as the person holding you looked down at you. "These halls aren't meant for a pet to wander..." You relaxed and he set you down gently. 

 

"I am sorry, sire" you bowed. Daniel stood before you in a green tunic and grey slacks. His hair was wild and unruly and you noted in the shadows deep circles under his eyes. He reached out for your hand and pulled you back down the hallway slowly. 

 

"Tell me, what fascinated you so much as to sprint down to the lower level of the castle?" He asked as you headed back up the stairwell. 

 

"I saw a figure floating in my room, and I was drawn to follow it"

 

"What did you see?"

 

"A bird." You started "At least I think it was a bird. It was giving off smoke and it was blue". The two of you continued past your door and continued down the hall. 

 

"A bird? No birds live in these parts of the mountains." He said, ruffling your hair. The two of you stopped in front of his door and he unlocked it carefully. 

 

"I am aware, but I don't think it was necessarily a real bird." You followed the King back to his quarters and took your flats off at the door. He chuckled lightly.

 

"So you saw a bird within your head?" He sat down at the armchair by the fire and you plopped down in front of him on the carpet. He glanced at you, amused and leaned on his knees. 

 

"It wasn't in my head, sire. It was real, it just wasn't a real bird" You realized how dumb that statement sounded but he laughed and relaxed. You watched as two whisky glasses floated towards you both and you tentatively grabbed one and watched as it filled from thin air. Daniel took his hair and pulled it taunt into a tight ponytail, wrapping the base of it with a thick leather cord. He crossed one of his legs over his knee and sat back. He patted his leg and looked at you, waiting for you to move. You took a second to process everything but slowly moved to sit on his leg. He wrapped and arm around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck as to not fall off of his lap. 

 

"Look at my good girl, already getting used to following instructions..." He said, taking a sip of his whisky. You blushed and looked down, starting to become ashamed of what you were doing. But something drew you towards Daniel, and after all you saw today just what type of kingdom he ruled over. He ran his fingers through your hair and you closed your eyes and leaned against him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOODNESS, I have been away for AGES. I am back and am booking out these chapters now, I am INCREDIBLY sorry about the delay!! College kicked my butt last semester but this summer I have a lot of down time! This chapter is almost entirely pwp, fair warning!

Underneath you, you felt the King's chest rise and fall slowly. You lifted your head off of his shoulder and noticed he had fallen into a light slumber. Slowly, you peeled yourself off of his lap and let your feet touch the carpet underneath you. You decided to take this time to explore the King's chambers, as you had only been near his chairs and fireplaces so far. 

 

The room was large, much larger than your quarters. The ceiling was incredibly tall and the walls were lined with a dark marbled stone. Next to the fireplace, you found the bed you had awoke in. The blankets were a deep blue and to the touch, were extremely soft and plush, like stormclouds at night. The headboard was made of a nearly black wood, what you could only assume to be the darkwood you saw in the private garden. Next to the bed was the King's vanity, or at least that what you had assumed it was. In front of the mirror, bottles of all shapes and sizes and colors and smells sat, quietly mixing themselves in the air from time to time. You assumed that like your room, everything here was enchanted as well. You began to wander into the king's closet, being surrounded by lush robes and garments of every royal color and cloth imaginable. As you reached out to grab one of the robes, arms reached around your waist and you were pulled against something warm. 

 

"Why must you wander?" You sunk into the body behind you as it picked you up. Closing your eyes, you felt a light kiss on your forehead and while normally your body would completely reject any compassion like that, you relaxed and smiled. 

 

"You fell asleep, sire. I wanted to explore your quarters." You admitted. You were carried back into the main room and were laid gently on the bed. The sheets consumed you in a cool embrace and you closed your eyes. Your chest fluttered, slightly afraid about what was going to happen next. You felt the bed sink on either side of you and you opened your eyes to Daniel crouched over you. You felt like trapped prey, looking into the eyes of a predator about to eat you alive. His eyes looked hungry and his pupils were huge, raking themselves across your body. 

 

"Well, tis only fair that I get to explore _your_ quarters..." he growled out, catching you in a deep kiss. You had never been with anyone like this. When you were younger, your parents had constantly chastised you and kept you away from boys. You took to the lute as an escape and distraction for yourself, and before you knew it, you were well into womanhood without ever as much as allowing a man to buy you a drink at the inn. His hands began to roam over your tunic and you felt yourself arch up into him. Your fingers splayed against his chest and when you broke the kiss, you felt a fire burn in your stomach. He pulled the hem of you tunic up, exposing your taunt, pale skin on your stomach and you shrunk away, self conscious. "Mhm...you are certainly learning, but you are not quite fully comfortable letting your master see you, hm?" He asked, kissing you down your jaw and neck until he reached your collarbone. You blushed and tugged your tunic away from him, pulling it back over your stomach. 

 

"I am just shy, I suppose." You admitted. Daniel sat up and straddled your lap to pin you down, looking over to his vanity. Your gaze shifted over and you watched as the slow moving bottles you saw earlier stir to life, mixing and pouring liquids together vigorously. Eventually, a small vial of red liquid began to float over, laying gently into Daniel's palm. 

 

"This is a serum I came up with quite a while ago. It will not make you do anything against your will, nor will it kill you. It simply lowers your inhibitions and allows your more... _primal_ feelings to come out. Would you like to taste it?" He held it out towards you. You slowly took the vial and held it to your lips, pouring the liquid down your throat. It had a cooling finish, but when it hit your stomach your body began to heat up. Your mind felt hazy and warm, and you pulled at your tunic in a desperate attempt to cool down. Daniel smiled and took one of the last sips in the vial before pinning you back down and latching onto your mouth. The two of you fought and pulled at eachother's clothes for a while until you freed Daniel of his tunic. A low growl escaped his throat and he grabbed your wrists, pinning you down and grinding himself against you. You felt yourself grow wetter and wetter, aching for him. 

 

"Sir..." you moaned out, pushing your hips up against him. You felt him laugh above you and soon pulled your tunic above your head, exposing your supple breasts to the cool air. You shivered and felt your nipples grow hard, gasping as Dan licked and sucked at your breasts. You felt incredibly hot and didn't quite know how to fix it, but you knew for certain you wanted it fixed now. You began to kick your pants off, hearing Dan chuckle above you. 

 

"My my, you were so shy moments ago, and here you are now, writhing to be touched..." He groaned into your ear. You gasped and felt your fingers find their way to your clit, gasping from sheer pleasure. You felt an energy wrap itself around your wrists and your hands were pulled away from your body and above your hand. Daniel kissed down your chest and stomach, making sure to mark your hip bones with bruises. You desperately wanted your master to lap and eat your center out, but that, he would save for another time. You watched as Dan peeled his trousers off, exposing his thick, dripping cock. Your eyes grew wide with anticipation as he stroked it slowly, rubbing your clit with two fingers. "I don't quite think my pet wants her treat..." he said, gesturing towards his cock. A primal moan escaped your throat and you pulled at the magic restraints holding you down. 

 

"Master, please!! I want it bad, so badly..." you gasped. Dan smiled and kissed your nose before leaning over your hips slightly and slowly pushed his way in. Your face twisted into a mix of pleasure and pain, never having anything quite this thick inside of you. Dan moaned as he sunk inside of your body. 

 

"You are tighter and softer than I could have ever imagined, _____..." he groaned and with one final thrust, fully sheathed his long cock inside of your body. You wrapped your legs around his waist and tossed your head back, feeling him cover you in kisses. You felt him begin to move, slowly thrusting in and out of you, making the thrusts larger and deeper as each one passed. The primal sounds of skin slapping together filled the room in between your moans and you felt as if eternity had passed by without a second thought. Your master's cock felt incredible, but you wanted more. 

 

"Harder, sir! Please!" You gasped. Dan grunted and began to thrust deeper and harder, moving to pin your thighs against your stomach. His cock filled you entirely and from his panting, you could tell he was close. 

 

"Would you like your treat, pet?" He gasped out in between thrusts. 

 

"Yes!! Yes!!" You cried. Dan began to thrust into you with incredible speed and before you knew it, he slammed his hips against yours sharply, crying out. You felt his cock fill you with his seed, nearly to the brim and you felt so incredibly complete. The two of you laid together, panting heavily. Eventually, the king slowly pulled his still semi-hard cock out and summoned a cloth and a clear liquid from his vanity. He doused the cloth in the liquid, and wiped your strained pussy off as his cum leaked out, before laying the cloth on your hips. You assumed the liquid was water at first, until a chilling feeling enveloped you and you shivered, your arms and breasts getting covered with goosebumps. "W-what is that?" You pulled at the blankets around you, desperate for warmth. Dan removed the cloth and pulled the plush blankets over you, wrapping his lanky arms around your body and resting his chin on your head from behind. 

 

"A tincture to prevent pregnancy. I may be a nasty, old, ruthless mountain king, but I wouldn't jeopardize your health like that." He said, kissing your neck. Your body began to calm down and return to normal and you felt yourself return to becoming shy. You pulled the sheets closer to you to cover your body and you felt Dan draw circles on your hip. You were hypnotized by his smell, the warmth of his skin and his hands, and soon you felt yourself being pulled into a deep sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start a LOT of new stories now that I am back on the writing grind, so if you have any particular ideas you want written about with any pairing, please let me know!!

You woke up to the smell of fir trees and cinnamon and pulled the sheets around your body. Your face was buried in something soft and warm, and you wanted to stay like this for ages. You slowly opened your eyes and pulled your head away from your resting place. You were curled up against the king, who was still fast asleep next to you. His hair, now pulled out of the taunt ponytail it was in hours ago, was splayed around his pillow like a halo. His breaths were deep and he appeared calm, even happy while sleeping. You soaked in the sight and couldn't help but crack a smile yourself. For a guy that inflicts so much fear into a kingdom, he seemed so peaceful when he slept. You turned over in your sheets with you back to the king and slowly peeked around the room. Next to your side of the bed, a glass of water and a tall candle sat, burning away with a lovely red glow. You picked up the water and took a sip, feeling your parched throat thank you.

_*Crack*_

You looked up, shocked. Nothing in the room had fallen or moved, what was that noise?

_*Whirrrrr*_

You sat up slightly, pulling the sheets over your naked frame. You wanted to call out into the dim room but you feared waking the king. 

_*Shhhuunnn*_

With a pulse of energy and light, the glowing blue bird appeared in front of your bed. It rested on one of the large, carved bedposts and looked at you briefly, turning its head from side to side curiously. It reminded you somewhat of a dove, its wings were shining like metal. The two of you stared at eachother for what seemed like forever, before you began to slowly inch forward on the mattress. You crawled on all fours slowly to not scare the bird, reaching out. Your fingers are mere inches away from the bird before in a flash, the bird burst into a blue flame. You recoil and your back hits the mattress, and in a flash the fire is gone and you are again alone. The sheets felt cold against your back and your eyes adjusted to the darkness again before you felt an arm drape over your waist. 

"Come here..." You were pulled towards Dan and your face fell into his chest gently. "So adventurous, pet..."

"It was that bird again..." you admitted. Dan felt so warm against you and you slowly wrapped your arms around his waist. He brushed a strand of hair off of your face and behind your ear before kissing you on the forehead.

"Did you catch it?"

"No, it got away." This whole conversation felt so silly, you were telling him about an imaginary bird that you kept seeing and yet he didn't laugh or make fun of you. "Do you see the bird too?"

"I do from time to time. Or at least, I used to. I haven't seen anything like you are describing since I came to this kingdom, I don't know why it dissapeared..." he trailed off and closed his eyes, thinking. You gently ran your hand down the side of his face and his eyes opened again, mildly amused by the gesture. Dan leaned forward and pressed his lips against your gently and you felt yourself melt into him. His stubble rubbed itself along your jaw and you felt your fingers wander across his chest.

"Pardon me, sire." Your head whipped up and your eyes locked with Master Barry. You covered yourself as much as the sheets would allow, blushing furiously. Dan chuckled in the back of his throat and tousled your hair.

"Good morning, Master Barry." Dan said, slowly climbing out of bed. Barry crossed the room and picked a long, black robe up off of the floor, and it took you a moment to realize that Dan was still also nude. You hadn't realized it because all of the layers or baggy clothes he normally wears, but he was fairly lanky and his back was covered in scratches. His legs were lean and his strides towards Barry were quite large. Barry threw the robe over Dan's shoulders and tied the sash shut as he put his arms through the sleeves.

"Shall I get you or the misses anything to eat or drink before your meetings this morning?" Barry asked, looking towards you casually, as if he has seen you nude with the king a hundred times over.

"I am ok for now, just have my bath prepared." Dan turned to look at you and smiled. "What would you like?"

"Just something small to eat, I suppose" you sheepishly requested. Barry crossed the room and took your hand, pulling you to stand out of bed. You tried to cover yourself with your hands and blushed as he pulled another one of Dan's robes off of the floor and draped it around you. It was huge on you because Dan was so much larger and you felt warm as Barry tied the sash. He led you towards the door and Dan followed closely behind, humming lightly. Barry pushed open the door to the bathroom you had been in a few nights prior and like magic, the taps turned on, filling the bath with warm water. Lights flicked on and you jumped slightly as Barry left, shutting the door behind you both. Dan walked towards the bath, shedding his robe onto the floor before stepping in. He sighed as he spread out, in the water and looked at you.

"While I relax and get ready for today, would you mind playing me some music?..." he asked curiously, looking at you and smiling.

"I would certainly love to if I had a lute, but I don't, sire." You looked at him, puzzled by his request. Dan's gaze shifted to your left hand and in your fist, you felt something growing. You opened your hand to find that a small twig appeared. You gasped and watched as it slowly grew and mrorphed before your eyes. The branches slowly turned into pegs and a bowl shaped body started to form. Thin, silver spindles strung themselves across the wooden neck and in an instant, you were holding a lute. You slowly strummed the strings one by one and let the sound ring into the air lovingly, before looking to Dan. "This is amazing! You did this?!"

"You have a lute, play me some music." He smiled and gestured towards you. You sat down on the edge of the bath and dipped your feet in the warm water and began to play.


End file.
